


La fiesta de Tsunade

by A_Mirror_of_memories



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Attempt at Humor, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Just the time period, Konoha Village, Third Shinobi War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Mirror_of_memories/pseuds/A_Mirror_of_memories
Summary: Por culpa de una vieja foto, Kushina tiene que ir a la fiesta que ha estado evitando toda su vida.





	1. Chantaje

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para los que me conocen de fanfiction, a partir de ahora estaré publicando algunos de mis trabajos en este sitio también.  
> Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero como él no los cuida los tengo secuestrados.

Mañana es 18 de abril, un día como cualquiera para muchos, excepto para mí.

Debido a que en mi última misión salí herida, estuve ingresada en el hospital hasta esta mañana. Después de desayunar 5 platos de miso ramen en Ichiraku (no tenía mucha hambre) decidí dar un par de vueltas por Konoha para tomar fuerzas antes de regresar a mi apartamento y al desastre que sin duda había ahí. Pero eso era preferible a la alternativa.

Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta me encontré con que todo estaba reluciente. Alguien había lavado los platos sucios de tres días seguidos, sacado la basura de una semana y levantado la ropa tirada en el piso. El cesto de ropa sucia, que parecía a punto de reventar, estaba vacío y la heladera repleta de alimentos frescos. Encima de la mesa había un paquete con una nota pegada.

_“Uzu-chan:_

_Lo lamento pero no voy a dejar que te escapes otra vez con la excusa de que tienes que limpiar tu casa o llenar tu despensa porque yo ya me encargue. Fue una sorpresa que tuvieras tantas cosas para comer, pensé que solo tendrías ramen, pero como médico me quedo tranquila sabiendo que comes comida de verdad._

_No me mientas diciendo que te preparas para tu próxima misión porque recién saliste del hospital y necesitas descansar. Ni que tienes otros planes ya que todos en  la aldea irán mañana a la fiesta. Pasaremos por ti a las siete, si no estás hablare con el Sandaime para que te de misiones rango D y C por un par de meses._

_  Tsunade _

 

(Terminaba con un corazón)

 

_PD: Como no sabía tu talla tuve que pedirle a Jiraiya que me ayudara así que ¡MAS VALE QUE VENGAS!_

(Terminaba con una vena saltando)

 

¿Ayudarla con qué? Me pregunté mientras abría la caja. Al ver su contenido sentí como me ruborizaba. Si Tsunade Okaasan esperaba que saliera en público usando **“eso”** debió estar borracha cuando lo compro (lo que tristemente era muy posible sabiendo cómo era ella). Prefería atrapar a ese maldito gato por todo un año antes que ver a los idiotas de Konoha divertirse a su costa. Estaba volviendo a meterlo en su caja cuando note que había otra nota.

_“Por la fotografía supe que te ves preciosa de ese color. Los dejaras a todos con la boca abierta”_

 

Si quisiera a un montón de pervertidos a mi alrededor… ¡¿Fotografía?! ¡¿Acaso se refería a _ESA_ fotografía?!

Dejé caer la caja y corrí hasta mi habitación. Mientras revisaba en el último cajón de mi ropero trataba de calmarme diciéndome que debía tratarse de otra, aunque no recordaba haber usado ese color más que aquella vez.

No estaba allí, en su lugar había una última nota.

_“Te la devolveré si vienes a la fiesta”_

 

Eso era chantaje. Ahora ya no tenía opción. Si no quería arriesgarse a que Tsunade Okaasan intentara apostar esa foto, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Arreglarse para ir a esa maldita fiesta.

Pero antes tenía que hacer dos cosas:

**1_** Humillarse todavía más al pedirle un favor a su mejor amigo.

**2_** Volver a pasar por Ichiraku Ramen y comer un mínimo de 30 platos (Que pondría a la cuenta de Ero-Sennin) para soportar lo que vendría.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuara.
> 
> Pobre Kushina, parece que va a tener que hacer lo que Tsunade quiere. Si alguno quiere saber de qué fotografía se trata lo diré más adelante.
> 
> Criticas, comentarios, cartas bomba (mejor esto último no) son bienvenidas.
> 
> ¡Comentarios por favor!


	2. Pareja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quiero agradecer a los que leyeron el primer capítulo de este fic. Acá esta la continuación.  
> Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero como él no los cuida los tengo secuestrados.

Desde hace algunos años Tsunade realiza una fiesta cada  18 de abril. La mayoría ignora el motivo, solo van porque hay comida gratis y bar abierto. Sin embargo no puedo criticarlos, seguramente si se tratara de cualquier otra fecha yo también me sentiría tentada a ir, excepto por dos simples razones.

 **1_** Es una fiesta es “formal”. Eso quiere decir que los hombres tienen vestirse como si fueran a un funeral y las mujeres tenemos que ir  enseñando la mayor cantidad carne posible para aliviar sus penas

 **2_** Lo que es todavía peor. A menos que una quiera que los mayores pervertidos de la aldea se conviertan en su sombra, tiene que tener pareja para la fiesta.

Gracias a la “ayuda” de Tsunade Okaasan ya no tengo que preocuparme por lo primero, y si encontraba a Mina-chan y lo convencía de ir con ella  tal vez, solo tal vez, esto no sería tan malo, sobre todo si el Ero-Sennin se emborracha y trata de ligar con Tsunade o, mejor aún, con Orochimaru confundiéndolo con una mujer. No sería la primera vez que eso pasara.

No es que de verdad _quisiera_ ir con Minato, me decía, es solo que era su mejor amigo y la persona en la que más confiaba.

Sabía que a mucha gente le parecía raro que fuera solo una amiga del chico más guapo de toda Konoha, pero la verdad es que justamente por eso es que eran mejores amigos. Mina-chan fue el primero (y por varias semanas único) en darse cuenta de que en realidad era una chica cuando llego a la aldea. Ella, por su parte, era una de las pocas personas que nunca lo trato como un “genio”, sino que siempre lo estaba desafiando a hacer locuras juntos, como cambiar el sake de Tsunade por agua del retrete cuando iban a la academia, o esconder el primer capítulo del libro que escribió Ero-Sennin antes de que lo mandara a un editor. Me pregunto si se estarán vengando por eso.

De todas formas, a pesar de lo popular que era con las mujeres, sabia de buena fuente (Léase él mismo o Jiraiya lamentándose en un bar) que Mina-chan siempre iba solo. Corrían muchos rumores acerca del motivo, que iban desde que lo hacía para no darle ilusiones a ninguna de sus fans, hasta la ridícula idea de que la chica con la que quería ir jamás asistía. Ella era la única que nunca iba y no había manera de que Minato, o cualquiera, la viera como algo más que una buena amiga. Y esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para convencerlo de romper su tradición de pasarse la fiesta huyendo de sus fans. No sé porque, pero esa imagen me molesto.

Pero antes de preguntarme si accedería de buena gana a ir conmigo o si tendría que rogarle, primero tenía que encontrarlo.

Como la había visitado mientras estuvo internada sabía que recién regreso de una misión y que no le darían a otra hasta dentro de una semana, lo que agradecía. Ya era demasiado humillante pedirle a su mejor amigo que fuera con ella, no quería ni imaginar cómo sería pedírselo a otra persona. Conociéndolo seguro estaría en su casa a esta hora. Ojala no siguiera dormido, sabía muy bien cuanto odiaba que lo despertaran.

 

* * *

 

Estaba tan cerca, solo unos centímetros y finalmente lograría lo que ha ansiado desde hace años. Pero justo en ese momento a alguien se le ocurrió usar su puerta como bolsa de boxeo, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

Miro el despertador, las seis de la mañana. No era justo, ni siquiera en sueños podía besar a su mejor amiga, pensaba levantándose de la cama y yendo a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno. No se molestó en ir a abrir, de seguro se trataba de su sensei que venía a molestarlo porque este año no pensaba ir a la fiesta de Tsunade-sama. Según él, era injusto que su estudiante viviera su más grande sueño (vivir rodeado de mujeres hermosas) y ni siquiera lo aprovechara.

Los golpes cesaron. Se escuchó el ruido de una cerradura y la puerta abriéndose. Tenía que encontrar otro lugar para esconder la llave, pensó al ver a Jiraiya entrar en la cocina.

“¡Minato, tienes que ir a la fiesta esta noche!” Gritó el Sannin a modo de saludo.

“Sensei, ya le dije que no pienso ir” Contestó el rubio de mal humor. Rara vez tenía ese sueño y cuando finalmente lo tenía alguien siempre lo despertaba.

“Pero tienes que ir, te prometo que vas a divertirte” Insistió Jiraiya.

“Dice lo mismo todos los años y no recuerdo haberme divertido” Respondió Minato ahogando un bostezo. Solo había dormido un par de horas.

“Eso es porque eres demasiado estúpido para aprovechar” Dijo quitándole importancia “Pero esta vez es diferente: Tsunade lo consiguió”

“¿Consiguió que?” No estaba prestándole atención. De verdad tenía mucho sueño.

“Mejor dicho, gracias a mi ayuda” Añadió con orgullo “Tsunade finalmente lograra que este año venga... ¿Minato?” Su estudiante se había quedado dormido en la silla.

Solo entonces notó que todavía traía puesto el pijama y que estaba descalzo. Al ver el reloj hizo una mueca. Menos mal que todavía no perfeccionaba esa técnica en la que estaba trabajando. Sino seguramente lo habría recibido con un Rasengan listo.

Con cuidado lo cargó y lo acostó en un sillón. Le llamo la atención que hubiera un papel en el suelo, su estudiante era la persona más organizada que conocía. Lo levantó y vio que se trataba en realidad de una foto. Sonrío al verla, en ella estaba Minato hace unos años celebrando su ascenso a chunnin con Uzumaki en Ichiraku Ramen. Le agradaba esa chica, pero cuando se enojaba era más peligrosa que Tsunade.

Tenía que irse inmediatamente. Apenas encontrara la nota ella vendría a ver a Minato. Tsunade era quien tenía la foto, así que estaba a salvo. Él en cambio, tendría suerte si le dejaba al menos un hueso sano. Volvería más tarde con Tsunade, necesitaría protección si Uzumaki seguía aquí.

 

* * *

 

“Mina-chan, por favor despierta, tengo que pedirte algo importante” Decía Kushina zarandeándolo para despertarlo “Si no te despiertas le diré a Ero-Sennin que tú fuiste el que le aviso a Tsunade Okaasan que la estaba espiando” Amenazó en un último intento.

“¿Serias capaz de hacerlo, verdad?” Contestó el rubio abriendo los ojos divertido “Aunque ambos sabemos que esa fuiste tú, Kushina”.

“¿Estas despierto? ¿Entonces porque no me abriste cuando llame?” Preguntó molesta la pelirroja. Llevaba casi veinte minutos intentando despertarlo.

“Porque no sabía que eras tú. Tú siempre entras sin pedir permiso, no importa si estoy dormido, despierto o en la ducha” Ruborizado, recordó lo que paso hace unas semanas “En fin ¿Qué es lo que querías pedirme?”

“Bueno…” Ahora que lo tenía enfrente le era difícil decirlo

“¿Kushina?” Preguntó confundido. Tomando fuerzas lo soltó todo de una.

“¡¡POR FAVOR SE MI PAREJA EN LA FIESTA DE MAÑANA!!!”

Decir que Minato quedo sorprendido es decir poco.

“No me hagas repetirlo” Rogó con la cara roja “Tsunade Okaasan me robó _“esa”_ foto y me está obligando a ir. Encima me compro un vestido lila, el color más femenino que me puse en la vida. No tengo otra opción si quiero recuperarla. Si voy contigo no será al menos no será tan humillante. Te lo ruego, ven conmigo mañana”.

 

 _“Por eso Jiraiya sensei dijo que me iba a divertir”_ Pensó el rubio escondiendo una sonrisa.

“De acuerdo” Respondió finalmente. Sabía lo importante que era para ella esa foto “Iré contigo a la fiesta. Pero Kushina…”

“¡¿En serio?! ¡Muchas gracias, sabía que podía contar contigo Mina-Chan!” Gritó  arrojándose a sus brazos.

“¡Kushina, Kushina,  KUSHINA!” Le gustaba tenerla así, pero tenía que decirle algo que no le iba a gustar “Hoy es 18 de abril. La fiesta no es mañana. Es esta noche”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuara.  
> Bueno, por lo menos ya tiene cita para la fiesta. Minato está feliz y Jiraiya esta aterrado. Tsunade y sus manipulaciones aparecerán en el próximo capítulo.  
> Algo que quiero señalar es como le dicen a Kushina. Para sus amigos es Uzu-chan y para el resto, ya sea por miedo o por respeto, es Uzumaki. Solo Minato puede llamarla por su nombre.  
> No revelare de que fotografía se trata hasta el final, pero acá va un dato: Kushina no está sola en ella.  
> Criticas, comentarios, cartas bomba (mejor esto último no) son bienvenidas.  
> ¡Comentarios por favor!


	3. Preparativos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A partir de ahora las cosas se enredaran todavía más. Disfruten del tercer capítulo de este fic.

Era casi mediodía y Kushina seguía en casa de Minato mientras él se daba una ducha. Cuando se cambiara irían juntos a comer ramen a Ichiraku. Ella invitaba, o sea que como venganza dejarían en bancarrota al Ero-Sennin.

Escucho la puerta del baño abrirse y su cara comenzó a arder sin razón. _“¿Mina-chan, para que mencionaste lo que paso el mes pasado?”._

**_\-----------------Flash back-----------------_ **

 

El Sandaime la mandó a buscar a Mina-chan para informarle de una misión. Fui hasta su casa y sin molestarme en llamar primero use mi llave para entrar. Como afuera llovía, iba a usar eso como excusa para entrar sin llamar otra vez.

“¿Mina-chan, estas aquí?” Llamé apenas abrí la puerta “Mina-chan” Repetí fijándome en su dormitorio.

La cama estaba deshecha, pero todavía seguía tibia, no podía estar lejos. Sus armas y su chaleco ninja estaban sobre la mesa de luz junto con un pergamino, así que no tardaría en aparecer. Pero mientras esperaba ordenaría un poco para matar el tiempo.

A diferencia de lo que la gente creía, ella era bastante organizada. El haber vivido sola desde niña le había enseñado la importancia de las tareas del hogar. Sabía lo deprimente que era regresar de una misión larga y agotadora para encontrar que olvidó sacar la basura (por tercera vez esa semana), sobre todo cuando tanto su estómago como la heladera estaban vacíos y había una pila de ropa sucia más alta que ella.

Por eso ahora se aseguraba de dejar todo en orden antes de salir de misión. A menos claro, que necesitara una excusa para evitar ir a algún lado.

Tomé el chaleco y el pergamino y me paré entre dos puertas. Una era la del armario, la otra la del baño privado de la habitación. Mina-chan le dijo varias veces cual era cual, pero siempre lo olvidaba. Mientras decidía cual abrir revisé que era lo que decía el pergamino.

Eso era raro. Allí le informaban de la misión que me mandaron a avisarle. ¿Para qué la mandaron a buscarlo si ya le habían avisado? ¿Y dónde estaba Mina-chan? Pensé abriendo la puerta número 1.

No sé quién se quedó más sorprendido: él al verme en la puerta con sus cosas o yo al verlo salir de la ducha con una toalla. Me le quede mirando un momento hasta que finalmente reaccione. Solté sus cosas, cerré de un portazo y corrí más veloz que nunca.

“¿Uzu-chan, como te fue?” Preguntó Tsunade cuando me encontró entrenando una hora después

“Ya le habían avisado de la misión” Contesté sin mirarla para que no notara mi sonrojo “¿Namikaze ya se fue?” _Por favor Okaasan, di que sí_ rogué mentalmente

“Se acaba de ir” Respondió confusa la rubia “Me lo encontré cuando salía de la torre del Hokage y me preguntó por ti, parecía muy nervioso. Tú no vas a desearle suerte y encima lo llamas Namikaze. ¿Es que se pelearon o algo así?”

_“Claro que no. Es solo que acabo de descubrir que mi mejor amigo ya es todo un hombre”_

 

 

**_º-º-º-º-Fin del flash back-º-º-º-º_ **

 

No pudo dormir esa noche. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos revivía la escena en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Como Mina-chan no lo había mencionado antes creí que simplemente lo olvidaríamos. Parece que me equivoque.

“¿Kushina, te encuentras bien?” Preguntó Minato devolviéndola a la realidad.

“¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí claro!” Respondí evitando mirarlo “Estoy bien”.

Mina-chan se había puesto unos pantalones negros, un abrigo negro y encima una remera blanca con bordes azules. Se veía casi como cuando era genin, excepto porque no tenía el protector en la frente y porque de niño no había tenido un cuerpo como…

“¿Seguro que estas bien?” Insistió el rubio mirándola preocupado “Tu cara está muy roja”. 

“No me pasa nada” “ _Contrólate idiota!!”_ “Solo sigo molesta por lo que me obliga a hacer Tsunade Okaasan” Improvisó.

“Ahora que lo mencionas, me gustaría saber cómo encontraron esa foto” Dijo Minato sentándose a mi lado “Yo era el único que sabía que la tenías, y te juro que no se lo dije a nadie”.

“Eso ya lo sé” Reconoció la pelirroja apoyando la cabeza en su hombro “Eres mi mejor amigo, Mina-chan. Sé que nunca harías nada que pienses que podría lastimarme”.

_“Y por eso no puedo decirte lo que siento por ti”_ Se recordó con tristeza el rubio.

“¡Uzu-chan, sé que estás ahí! ¡Sal de una vez!” Gritó una voz conocida por ambos. Se apresuraron a correr hasta la entrada.

“Así que Minato está contigo, nunca lo habría imaginado” Comentó Tsunade con sarcasmo “Date prisa, tenemos turno dentro de veinte minutos” ¿Turno?

“ ¿Turno para qué?” Preguntó Kushina con cautela. No le gustaba nada el brillo en los ojos de Ero-Sennin.

“ ¿Cómo que para qué? ¡Para el salón de belleza!” Gritó entusiasmado Jiraiya al imaginarse a sí mismo rodeado de mujeres.

La atmosfera se volvió tan pesada tras estas palabras, que Jiraiya decidió esconderse detrás de Tsunade _“Estoy más seguro con ella que con Uzumaki”._

“Sensei, tenemos que hablar” Dijo la pelirroja tranquilamente provocándole escalofríos a Tsunade. Ella nunca la llamaba **Sensei** a menos que estuviera por matar a alguien “En privado” Añadió mirando a Minato. Este se limitó a asentir y a arrastrar a Jiraiya hasta adentro de la casa. Apenas se fueron la pelirroja se relajó visiblemente.

“ ¿De verdad hace falta que valla?” Preguntó casi con vergüenza “Por favor, Tsunade Okaasan, no me mientas”.

Uzu-chan estaba usando su ropa más vieja: unos pantalones cortos naranjas y una remera amarilla que decía RAMEN RULES. Su largo cabello rojo, como de costumbre, estaba atado en una trenza. Era obvio que se preparó para enfrentarse a un día de limpieza, y que cuando descubrió que no hacía falta no se molestó en cambiarse.

“En situaciones normales no haría falta” Admitió la rubia. Kushina era muy hermosa, aunque no hacía nada por resaltarlo “Pero no tenemos tiempo. La fiesta es en unas horas y todavía necesitas maquillaje, manicura y vestimenta”.

“Si ya me dio un vestido” Se quejó la pelirroja comenzando a asustarse.

“Cuando digo ‘vestimenta’ me refiero a los accesorios” Aclaró Tsunade sin escucharla “Zapatos de tacón, bolso, medias, joyas y acompañante”.

“No hace falta que busquemos joyas, ya tengo una” Cortó Kushina. Ese era el único punto en el que no estaba dispuesta a ceder “Y ya le pedí a Mina-chan que valla conmigo. Aunque no creo que pueda verlo como un accesorio más”.

“Mientras convine con el vestido” Contestó Tsunade distraída _‘Espera un  momento’_ “¿Qué dijiste por ultimo?”

“Que no creo que pueda verlo como un accesorio más”.

“No, antes de eso. ¿Le pediste a Mina-ch… digo a Minato que fuera contigo?” Se detuvo justo a tiempo. Solo Uzu-chan podía llamarlo así sin terminar en el hospital “¿Y él aceptó sin problemas?”

“Por supuesto que sí ¿A quien más se lo iba a pedir? ¿A Fu-baka?” Contestó con una mueca de asco.

“¡¿Vas a ir a la fiesta con Minato Namikaze?!”

“¡SÍ!” Gritó el Ero-Sennin desde la casa “¡GRACIAS KAMI-SAMA, EMPEZABA A PREGUNTARME SI MINATO ERA GAY!” En ese momento el Sannin salió volando hasta donde estaban las kunoichis, brutalmente golpeado. Minato apareció instantes después, con la cara completamente roja.

“En fin, resumiendo” Se apresuró Tsunade antes de que Jiraiya dijera otra estupidez “Uzu-chan y yo iremos al salón de belleza mientras ustedes dos irán a la mansión Hokage y terminan de preparar todo para la fiesta”.

Hace unos años, Tsunade amenazó a la pelirroja con obligarla a ayudar con los preparativos de último minuto si no asistía. Por eso si uno iba a la mansión Hokage un 18 de abril, encontrara unas 20 copias de la Uzumaki jugando con las mesas y cosas así mientras la original estaba en su casa peleándose con la ropa sucia.

“¿Tsunade Okaasan, no podemos ir después?” Preguntó casi desesperada.

“No tenemos tiempo, nos esperan en cinco minutos” Contestó tomándola del brazo y comenzando a arrastrarla por la aldea mientras la pelirroja murmuraba _“Mi ramen”._

Jiraiya miraba divertido la escena, y olvidándose que su estudiante estaba furioso con él le dijo tranquilamente.

“Esa foto debe importarle mucho o no estaría pasando por todo esto ¿Sabes de qué hablo, no Minato? Esa foto en la que Uzumaki está con…”

“¿Sensei, ya le dije que perfeccione el Rasengan?” Preguntó el rubio sin mirarlo “Estuve hasta muy tarde anoche trabajando hasta que descubrí el problema ¿Quiere que se lo muestre?” Añadió con una sonrisa que dejaba claras sus intenciones.

 “Este…” Contestó alejándose un poco “Mejor en otra ocasión” _Preferiblemente cuando yo no sea el blanco._

“De acuerdo, entonces vámonos. Conociendo a Tsunade-sama seguramente todavía queda mucho que preparar”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto ha sido todo por ahora. Apareció Tsunade y Jiraiya fue golpeado (Aunque al principio quería que lo hiciera Kushina y que se escondiera detrás de Tsunade).  
> La fiesta va tomando forma, en el siguiente capítulo se sabrá cómo les fue a los cuatro con sus tareas y espero comenzar la fiesta.  
> Otra pista sobre la fotografía: No aparece Minato (por si alguien pensó que era la que encontró Ero-Sennin) y hay alguien abrazando a Kushina.  
> Criticas, comentarios, cartas bomba (mejor esto último no) son bienvenidas.  
> ¡Comentarios por favor!  
> PD: ¿Nadie se pregunta qué pasa el 18 de abril?


	4. Inportunos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo tratara de lo que estuvieron haciendo los cuatro, y en el siguiente comenzare con la fiesta. Pensando en este fic se me ocurrieron otros minakushi, algunos con relación a este, que espero subir pronto.  
> Antes de empezar me gustaría aclarar algo del capítulo anterior: la frase “Y por eso no puedo decirte lo que siento por ti” la pensó Minato, no Kushina.

Hay días buenos, días normales y días malos.

En los días buenos uno puede dominar finalmente una técnica que te dio dolor de cabeza, comer lo que quieras, no tener que soportar humillaciones o personas molestas, o simplemente estar con esa persona especial los dos solos. En síntesis, en un buen día todo sale como uno quiere que salga. Sin embargo, estos son muy escasos.

La mayoría de los días (al menos de los míos) son normales. Por cada cosa buena te pasa una mala y viceversa, Por ejemplo, si gano un combate contra alguien que se cree más fuerte término en el hospital, si me quedo dormida llego tarde, etc. Estos días mantienen un delicado equilibrio entre el orden y el desastre.

Por desgracia, también existen días malos en los que hagas lo que hagas todo sale mal. Ocurre algo que desbarata los planes o descubres una cosa que cambia todo. Son días en los que siento que no controlo mi propia vida, y cuando siento que las cosas no pueden ser peor, empeoran.

“ ¿Qué demonios hacen ellas aquí?” Pregunté al ver a Mikoto Uchiha, Yoshino Nagase y Hiroko Hyuuga en la entrada del salón: Tres kunoichis que hasta entonces consideraba mis amigas.

“Tsunade nos pidió ayuda” Respondió Mikoto mirándome de arriba abajo “Se ve que la necesita”.

“No pierdas el tiempo y has unos cuantos Kage Bushin para que podamos empezar” Ordenó la rubia

_‘El próximo año voy de misión aunque este en silla de ruedas’_ Pensé antes de hacerle caso.

* * *

 

La situación en la mansión Hokage podía describirse con una sola frase: Caos Absoluto **.**

Tsunade-sama estaba tan acostumbrada a dejarle a Kushina la mayor cantidad de trabajo posible el 18 de abril, que este año los **“Detalles de último minuto”** rompieron record en la historia de Konoha.

Muy pocas cosas estaban listas: Las luces, un par de mesas y el bar (esto último era OBVIO).

Cuando los vio Sakumo Hatake, que al parecer era el que estaba a cargo, se acercó a ellos para explicarles cual era el problema.

“Tuvimos un pequeño incidente en la cocina” Dijo señalando a Chouza Akimichi mientras este soportaba los jutsus de Inoichi y de Shikaku al mismo tiempo “Así que mientras nosotros nos encargamos de la decoración, Fugaku y otros ninjas están ocupándose de la cena”.

Después de decir eso Sakumo mandó a Minato a adornar las paredes y a Jiraiya a ayudar a Orochimaru en otra habitación. Si el Ero-Sennin  se sintió aliviado por no tener que trabajar con su estudiante, tuvo cuidado de no mostrarlo hasta perderse de vista. Unos segundos después se escuchó los aullidos de alguien que parecía estar siendo torturado: Tsume Inuzuka y Kuromaru estaban probando el micrófono (y sinceramente no sabía cuál sonaba peor).

_‘Este será un largo día’_  Pensó Minato dando un suspiro _‘Kushina, en verdad espero que te estés divirtiendo más que yo’._

* * *

 

Kushina no se estaba divirtiendo para nada.

Tsunade, Mikoto, Yoshino y Hiroko la estaban llevando de un lugar a otro como si fuera una especie de muñeca.

Mikoto llevó a uno de los clones a una tienda y le hizo probarse vestido tras vestido antes de entender que ya tenía uno; entonces empezó a perseguirla por el maquillaje.

Yoshino tampoco le tuvo piedad, le pasó al menos una docena de zapatos antes de elegir unas sandalias de tacón que seguramente le destrozarían los pies en un par de horas.

Hiroko por su parte tenía serios problemas para convencer a su clon para que dejara a la estilista hacer su trabajo.

“Si te portas bien cuando terminemos te llevare a comer a Ichiraku” Ofreció la Hyuuga con una sonrisa.

Al escucharla Kushina desactivo las cadenas que sujetaban a la pobre chica ( _Debí haber prestado más atención en la academia_ pensó la mujer) y en menos de un segundo se sentó en la silla.

“Comencemos ttebane!”

_‘¿Habrá algo que ella ame más que al ramen?’_

Mientras tanto Tsunade observaba complacida a la original mientras le hacían la manicura. Por mucho que protestara saltaba a la vista que no se podía a rebelar. Una vez que estuviera más tranquila vendría la parte más difícil: Depilación con cera.

Uzu-chan lo pensaría dos veces antes de decir que la mayoría de las chicas de la aldea no sabían lo que era el dolor otra vez.

****

* * *

 

“¿Jiraiya, puedes explicarme de qué demonios te estás escondiendo?” Preguntó Orochimaru al ver a su amigo mirar a ambos lados antes de entrar a la habitación. Llevaba así todo el día y francamente estaba harto.

“Baja la voz, no quiero que Minato me encuentre” Susurró el peliblanco.

“Tu estudiante solo tiene 17 años, no puede ser tan peligroso” Menospreció la serpiente “Además no es de la clase que guarda rencor por mucho tiempo. Ya debió de haberte perdonado”.

“Esta vez es distinto” Insistió Jiraiya.

“Te metiste en la casa de su novia mientras ella no estaba porque Tsunade te obligó a limpiar. Gran cosa”.

“¿Crees que si solo fuera eso me estaría escondiendo de él? Y para tu información, Uzumaki no es su novia”.

“Pasa cada momento libre que tiene con ella, va a su casa casi más seguido que a la suya, deja que lo llame por su apodo de la infancia cuando a cualquier otro como mínimo le gritaría. Eso sin mencionar lo celoso que puso cuando se enteró de que Uzumaki estaba ayudando al hijo del sensei a controlar su afinidad elemental” Enumeró Orochimaru “No sé tú, pero para mí eso es prueba mas que suficiente para decir que hay algo más que solo amistad entre ellos dos”.

“¿Desde cuándo estas al tanto de su vida amorosa?”

“Desde que me di cuenta de que lo tuyo con Tsunade no tenía ningún futuro, empecé a buscar otra pareja para observar” Explicó el reptil sin asomo de vergüenza “Debo admitir que los encuentro mucho más interesantes de lo que esperaba”.

“Eres raro” Dijo Jiraiya “Volviendo al tema, Minato ya  sabe que estuve en casa de Uzumaki mientras estaba en el hospital. Eso no es lo que me preocupa”.

“¿Entonces qué es?” Preguntó con curiosidad “¿Jiraiya, que más hiciste?”

“¿Minato, puedes ayudarme a mover esta mesa hasta el rincón?” Pidió Sakumo.

“Seguro”.

Del otro lado de la pared…

“¡¿Es que eres idiota?! ¡¿En que estabas pensando cuando te fijaste ahí?!”

“Tsunade me dijo que guardara la ropa limpia en sus cajones, yo solo hice lo que me pidió” Se defendió Jiraiya.

“¿Y también te pidió que revisaras que tipo de ropa usaba Uzumaki?” Preguntó sarcástico.

“Bueno, no exactamente” Intentó explicarse el Sannin “Teníamos que conseguirle un vestido y no sabíamos que talla usaba. Lo demás solo es parte de la investigación para mi nuevo libro”.

“¿Y me llamas a mi raro? Si se llega a enterar  tendrás suerte si algún día puedes volver a caminar sin muletas”.

“Tú dijiste que Minato no era peligroso” Señaló el peliblanco.

“¿Quién está hablando de él? Uzumaki te hará pedazos si se entera de que revisaste entre su ropa interior”.

“Solo si se llega a enterar que fui yo. Recuerda que fui con Tsunade”.

“¿Esperas que ella te defienda?”

“Todavía no quiere verme muerto”.

“Valla uno a saber la razón”.

“Así que tienes que prometerme que nunca se lo dirás a nadie”.

“De acuerdo, lo prometo” Cortó el pelinegro sintiendo una enorme concentración de chacra del otro lado del muro.

“Y tampoco debes mencionar que aproveché para robar un par de sus b…”

Entonces Minato decidió que ya había tenido suficiente y probó su nueva técnica contra la pared. Orochimaru tuvo que reconocer lo equivocado que estaba: Minato Namikaze sí que era peligroso. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de Uzumaki

****

* * *

 

6:50 p.m., entrada de la casa de Kushina

“Kushina, date prisa Tsunade-sama llegara en cualquier momento” Decía Minato golpeando la puerta por enésima vez. Al final, cansado probo si la puerta estaba cerrada al menos por una vez. Obviamente no.

“Y después se pregunta cómo es que lograron entrar” Murmuró cerrando tras de sí. Al ver todo limpio y ordenado se quedó casi en estado de shock. ¿Se había confundido?

“No, no te equivocaste de casa si eso es lo que estás pensando” Dijo una voz desde la cocina “Yo también pensé lo mismo cuando entre esta mañana”.

“Que la puerta este sin llave debió darte una pista” Comentó caminando hacia la cocina “Deberías cerrar con llave de vez en cuand-” Se quedó callado al ver cómo iba vestida.

“Ya sé que me veo ridícula” Dijo Kushina ruborizada “A Kyuubi-chan casi le da algo cuando me vio con esta ropa”.

“N-no. Te equivocas” Tartamudeó el rubio “Estas…”

Estaba preciosa. Hace mucho se había dado cuenta de que Kushina era una chica realmente hermosa, desde aquella improvisada clase de cocina que les dio Jiraiya cuando tenían trece años, pero nunca había sido tan consciente de ello. El vestido se pegaba como una segunda piel, dejando sus piernas al descubierto. Y el color, que debería de ser una extraña combinación con su cabello, de alguna forma acentuaba el brillo de su piel. Casi no llevaba maquillaje y su cabello caía como una cascada sobre su espalda.

“¿Podrías por favor subirme el cierre? Pensaba pedírselo a Tsunade Okaasan cuando llegara pero como tu estas aquí…”

_‘Kushina, por favor date cuenta de que ya soy un hombre’_ Rogó mentalmente mientras hacia lo que le pidió, apartándole el cabello. Le llamo la atención la delicada cadena de oro que tenía en el cuello.

“¿Esa no es la…?”

“Tsunade Okaasan insistió en que tenía que usar joyas y no quería deberle otro ‘favor’” Explicó la kunoichi sonando molesta.

“Tarde o temprano tendrás que perdonarla”.

“Tal vez, pero no lo haré hoy. Aún no” Dijo apartándose. Por desgracia tenía puestas esas malditas sandalias y se hubiera dado contra el suelo si Mina-chan no me hubiera sujetado a tiempo.

_‘Esto no puede ser nada bueno’_ Pensaron mirándose a los ojos, paralizados. Pensamientos que llevaban años tratando de ignorar rondaron por su mentes.

Solo tenían que moverme unos centímetros se besarían. Diez centímetros, cinco, dos…

“¡¡Uzu-chan, más vale que estés lista, es hora de irnos!!” Gritó Tsunade un segundo antes de abrir la puerta de golpe. Los jóvenes se separaron de un salto.

Minato apretó los puños, frustrado. Había estado tan cerca…

Su único consuelo era que Kushina, con las pupilas dilatadas y los ojos rojos (cortesía de Kyuubi-chan) parecía aún más molesta por la interrupción que él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hablando de inoportunos…  
> Este capítulo no quedo exactamente como quería, más que nada por el largo. Ahora sí, si alguien tiene sugerencias para la fiesta, por favor déjela ya que solo tengo claras un par de cosas.  
> En el próximo capítulo se revela que es lo que están celebrando, y el fic será de seis capítulos.  
> Pista para la foto: Fue tomada un 10 de julio.  
> ¡Comentarios por favor!   
> PD: Solo por si acaso aclaro que no odio al Ero-Sennin, es que me divierte que se meta en problemas por sus perversiones.


	5. Festejos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la tardanza, finalmente sigo con el quinto capítulo de esta locura que se me ocurrió quien sabe cómo.  
> Quiero darle las gracias a Grayqueen, katy'm y Melisa por sus sugerencias para el capítulo.  
> En fin, sin más preámbulo… Que empiece la fiesta!!!

“¿Perdón, acaso interrumpo algo?” Se burló Tsunade en cuanto los vio.

Ambos tenían la cara totalmente roja, a Uzu-chan se le había bajado un tirante del vestido y además tenía la cremallera abierta. Si fuera cualquier otra pareja se preocuparía, pero tratándose de esos dos lo más seguro es que ni siquiera se hubieran dado cuenta de su estado hasta que ella apareció. Lanzó un suspiro, a ese paso no admitirían sus sentimientos hasta que tuvieran 50 años.

“Tan oportuna como siempre, Tsunade-sama” Dijo Minato sarcástico sin molestarse en disimular su molestia. Tsunade no le dio la menor importancia.

“Mejor nos damos prisa, la fiesta esta por empezar” Contestó la Sannin “Aun tenemos que recoger a Jiraiya”.

“Que el Ero-Sennin vaya solo” Replicó la pelirroja “Si tanto quiere ir debería haber terminado de arreglarse hace rato”.

“Lo hubiera hecho si ‘alguien’ no le hubiera roto tres costillas esta tarde” Aclaró Tsunade mirando de reojo a cierto rubio que le devolvió una sonrisa inocente. Solo entonces notó que ella todavía tenía los ojos rojos “Uzu-chan, ven aquí un momento”.

“¿Para qué?” Preguntó de mala gana la pelirroja.

“Porque tienes el cierre abierto y cualquiera puede ver el encaje de tu…”

“Está bien, está bien, ya voy” Contestó ruborizada poniéndose de espaldas frente a ella

Mientras le apartaba el cabello, Tsunade se mordió el pulgar y, con su sangre, le dibujó un pequeño sello en la nuca.

“¿Qué fue lo que hizo, Tsunade-sama?” Quiso saber Minato al notar que Kushina estaba de pronto mareada.

“Solo un pequeño truco que me enseñó mi querido abuelo” Explicó la Sannin escondiendo una sonrisa “Así  no podrá usar el chacra del Kyuubi para destruir la torre o algo así”.

“Tsunade Okaasan, juro que me voy a vengar” Replicó la kunoichi sujetándose a la mesa.

“Sí, si, como digas, ahora vámonos” Contestó avanzando hacia la puerta.

“Mina-chan, pásame mi bolso” Pidió Kushina en cuanto Tsunade desapareció” No, ese no, el otro” Aclaró señalando una enorme bolsa azul que había tenido mejores épocas.

Minato la reconoció al instante, era la tristemente célebre bolsa de tortura de la pelirroja. La última vez que la utilizó hizo falta pedir refuerzos de Ushiogakure (léase su hermano mayor) para que no volara la casa principal del distrito Uchiha. Era el cumpleaños de Mikoto y por alguna razón pensó que ese sería un buen regalo, tal vez porque Fugaku estaba durmiendo adentro.

“¿No crees que exageras un poco?” Preguntó imaginando al Sandaime hablando otra vez con el líder del Clan Uzumaki, explicándole porque en Konoha querían la cabeza de su nieta.

“No me la voy a llevar, solo tomare unas cuantas cosas” Lo tranquilizó Kushina mientras  sacaba toda clase de cosas de esta y las ponía en una bolsa más pequeña.

 _‘Eso no me calma en absoluto’_ Pensó el rubio para luego sonreír _‘Parece que la fiesta será mucho más divertida de lo que esperaba’._

****

* * *

 

El camino hasta la mansión Hokage fue bastante tranquilo.

El sello en su nuca, sumado a los tacones de casi 20 centímetros (o al menos así le parecía) obligó a Kushina a concentrarse en no caerse, y aun así tenía problemas.

“Por el amor de Dios Uzu-chan” Exclamó Tsunade al verla tambalearse por enésima vez.

“Quítame este sello” Ordenó la pelirroja.

“Aunque quisiera no podría” Contestó la ninja médico “Fue diseñado para desaparecer al cabo de unas horas. Vas a tener que aguantar hasta entonces” Añadió antes de acercarse a su ex-compañero de equipo.

Distraída por la discusión, Kushina volvió a tropezarse, pero cierto rubio la detuvo a tiempo.

“Puedes apoyarte en mí”.

“G-gracias Mina-chan” Dijo apenada sujetándose a su brazo. Se hizo un incómodo silencio, cosa que casi nunca pasaba entre ellos dos. Por suerte el estómago de Kushina apareció para salvar la situación, lanzando un fuerte gruñido.

“¿Quieres que pasemos por Ichiraku Ramen?” Preguntó Minato divertido.

“No tiene caso, está cerrado desde antes del almuerzo” Contestó deprimida “Hiroko me prometió ramen, solo por eso deje que una loca jugara con mi cabello”.

“¿Tienes idea de porque cerraron?” Quiso saber recordando de pronto lo que había dicho Sakumo Hatake”.

“No, solo había un maldito cartel que decía **‘Cerrado por un acontecimiento importante. Disculpen las molestias’** ”

“Entonces seguramente habrá ramen en la fiesta” Dijo el rubio para acto seguido explicarle la razón.

“¡¿Chouza se comió todo el banquete él solo?! ¡Como pude perderme eso!” Se lamentó Kushina “Por favor dime que Hizashi estaba también allí, él siempre toma fotos de cada cosa ridícula que pasa y después las vende a muy buen precio”.

 _‘En ese caso tendré que pedirle que me dé una copia de la foto que le tomo al sensei esta tarde’_ Pensó el rubio haciendo una mueca. Jiraiya sensei y Orochimaru-sama abrazándose aterrados… algo así era digno de un cuadro.

A poca distancia, pero la suficiente para que el peliblanco se sintiera tranquilo, los Sannin escuchaban disimuladamente la conversación.

“Vamos muchacho, solo tómala en tus brazos y hazlo de una vez” Murmuraba Jiraiya en voz baja “Todos sabemos que quieres hacerlo, bésala por favor”.

“No los presiones Jiraiya, déjalos ir a su ritmo” Dijo Tsunade tirándole el cabello para llamar su atención”.

Tsunade se había puesto un vestido negro ajustado por encima de las rodillas y el Ero-Sennin se permitió recorrerla con la mirada, parando en el amplio escote.

“Mi cara esta más arriba” Protestó la rubia con una vena palpitando “No puedo creer que valla a decir esto, pero tal vez habría sido bueno que le pegaras algunas de tus mañas a ese chico. Así al menos no sería tan difícil que la invitara a salir”.

“No fue por falta de esfuerzo” Se ¿defendió? Jiraiya “Minato es demasiado inocente, se niega a admitir sus sentimientos. Por suerte tengo preparado algo que lo ‘ayudara’ a decidirse”.

“Si estás pensando en emborracharlos Minato no es estúpido” Señaló la Sannin “Y los Uzumaki tienen una enorme resistencia al alcohol”.

“Cosa que heredaste de tu querida abuela” Le recordó con sorna “Pero por lo menos ella tenía autocontrol y sabia cuando detenerse”.

“¿Y yo no?” Protestó furiosa.

“Desde que cumpliste la mayoría de edad, si no tienes misiones, vas al menos una vez a la semana a algún bar”.

“Eso no significa que no pueda resistirme”.

“¿Quieres apostar?” Esas eran las palabras mágicas para que Tsunade hiciera lo que él quisiera.

“¿Cuál es el reto?” Preguntó la Sannin con un brillo decidido en los ojos.

“No puedes tomar alcohol hasta que se revele el motivo de la fiesta. Si lo consigues haré el reporte de tus misiones por un mes. Pero si bebes siquiera una gota  tendrás que tener veinte citas conmigo”.

“Cinco”.

“Doce y es mi última oferta. Incluso estoy dispuesto a dejarte tomar un trago cuando lleguemos” Contestó Jiraiya ofreciéndole su mano. Tsunade se lo pensó un momento antes de estrechársela.

“Trato hecho. Pero no necesito tu ayuda, puedo resistir sin ningún problema”.

****

* * *

 

Ninguno esperaba que apenas entraran alguien se arrojara sobre Kushina.

“¡Uzu-chan!” Gritó un joven de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes abrazando con fuerza a la kunoichi, levantándola del suelo “¡Lo veo y no lo creo, estas usando un vestido!”

“¡Takeshi baka, más vale que me sueltes si aprecias tus brazos!” Amenazó la pelirroja intentando soltarse, cosa que era difícil ya que todavía estaba algo débil por culpa del sello y su amigo de la infancia tenía intención de molestarla.

“Espera a que se lo cuente a tus hermanos, no me sorprendería que Arashi sensei sufra un ataque”.

“¿Te refieres al mismo sensei que casi te mata porque te llevaste a su hija sin su permiso a la academia?” Se metió una chica de cabello morado y ojos azul oscuro golpeándolo en la cabeza “¿Qué tal si dejas de hacer el ridículo Takeshi? No es exactamente la impresión que queremos dar en esta aldea”.

“No te preocupes Tamako-chan” Dijo el que se llamaba Takeshi soltando a Kushina (y recibiendo otro golpe de parte de esta en el mismo lugar) “Después de todo causar una buena impresión aquí no es nuestra misión”.

“Pero no te vendría mal comportarte de acuerdo a tu edad por una vez en tu vida, estúpido” Señaló Tamako frustrada.

“¿Qué están haciendo aquí?” Quiso saber Minato feliz reconociéndolos al instante.

A pesar de que habían pasado años desde la última vez que estuvieron en la aldea, los ninjas de Uzushiogakure eran difíciles de olvidar, sobre todo el grupo de Uzumaki Arashi.

“Nos dieron una misión en Amegakure y decidimos pasar a saludar antes de irnos” Explicó Takeshi sobándose la cabeza. Debía tener mucho cuidado con lo que hacía o decía en presencia de esas dos. No por nada una de ellas era conocida como ‘La Bruja del Remolino’ y la otra como ‘La Habanera Sangrienta’.

Saitou Takeshi, que al principio podía parecer un idiota, era uno de los mejores estrategas de su generación. Amigo de la infancia de Kushina y su compañero de travesuras, pasaba más tiempo en casa de los Uzumaki que en la suya desde que su hermano mayor, Ozamu, fue puesto en el mismo equipo que el mayor de los hermanos Uzumaki.

Por otro lado Higura Tamako había resaltado desde la academia ninja por su asombroso control de chacra, pero como entonces no era muy sociable a sus profesores les pareció divertido ponerla en el mismo equipo que el payaso de la clase. En la actualidad era una experta en armas y parte del escuadrón ANBU de su aldea.

Minato los conocía muy bien a ambos gracias al tiempo que estuvo en Ushiogakure aprendiendo el Fuinjutsu del clan Uzumaki y se habían hecho buenos amigos.

“Se supone que es un secreto Takeshi” Le recordó la pelimorada lanzando un suspiro. Nunca iba a cambiar, siempre era así cuando se encontraba con Uzu-chan. Por lo menos no agregó que el pervertido los invito, aunque alguien tendría que sospechar por cómo iban vestidos. No es normal que los ninjas vallan a misiones con ropa tan elegante.

Takeshi se había puesto un traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata, como casi todos los hombres de allí, mientras ella tenía puesto un vestido rojo pasión a media falda, de finos tirantes y bordados en los bordes.

“¿Vinieron ustedes solos?” Preguntó Tsunade a Tamako, logrando que esta se ruborizada.

“No te preocupes, Shinta vino también” Contestó Takeshi malinterpretando. Jiraiya elevó los ojos al cielo, incrédulo.

“¿Qué quién está aquí?” Repitió la pelirroja buscándolo con la mirada.

Tsunade vio como por un momento la mirada de Minato se ensombrecía.

Podía entender la razón. A diferencia de sus ex-compañeros de equipo, que eran alegres y confiados, el último sobreviviente del clan Orisaka era una persona aparentemente fría y  solitaria. Rara vez hablaba y casi nunca mostraba sus emociones. Sus amigos conocían la verdadera razón de su comportamiento, pero para el resto era un sujeto orgulloso que se creía mejor que los demás. Uzu-chan era una de las pocas personas que podían acercársele sin problemas, de hecho era la persona más cercana a él después de su padre y sus hermanos adoptivos.

“Conociéndolo, seguro debe estar escondido en algún rincón buscando alguna excusa para irse” Comentó Tamako haciendo una mueca.

“Escuché eso” Dijo una tercera persona apareciendo justo detrás de Takeshi.

Orisaka Shinta era un ninja medico de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos casi negros. Había perdido a toda su familia cuando era muy pequeño y los tíos de Kushina, al ser sus padrinos, se encargaron de criarlo. A muchos le sorprendía como al crecer en una familia tan cálida y disfuncional como los Uzumaki, él hubiera salido en apariencia tan serio y tranquilo.

“Buenas noches a todos” Saludó educadamente.

“Buenas noches” Contestaron en el mismo tono.

“¡Buenas noches Chibi-kun, tanto tiempo sin verte!” Gritó Kushina alegremente provocando que varias personas se volvieran a mirarla.

 _‘Parece que sigue igual’_ Pensaron Tamako y Takeshi con una gotita en la cabeza.

“Bu… Buenas noches Uzu-chan” Contestó estirándose el cuello de la camisa nervioso. La mirada que le dirigía el rubio no era para nada tranquilizadora.

“Namikaze, Hokage sama quiere hablar contigo” Llamó un shinobi a Minato.

Mientras hacia lo que le ordenaron, la pelirroja notó furiosa las miradas que las demás chicas le dirigían a su ‘mejor amigo’ y murmuraban **_“Minato-kun”_** en voz baja.

“Ustedes dos, vengan conmigo” Ordenó Kushina a Shinta y a Takeshi tirando de sus corbatas con brusquedad para atraerlos (Razón por la cual Minato se negó rotundamente a ponerse una) “Necesito que me ayuden en esto”.

“¿Quieres que nos encarguemos de esas chicas para que puedas estar tranquila con tu novio?” Adivinó Takeshi con una sonrisita.

“No es mi… no importa. ¿Lo harás?”

“Cuenta conmigo, además esto podría ayudarme a mí también” Aceptó tranquilamente “¿Tú qué opinas Shinta? ¿Estás dispuesto venderte para ayudar a tu ‘hermana mayor’?” Se volvió hacia su amigo para descubrir que este estaba con la cabeza gacha y la cara completamente roja. Lanzó un suspiro “Sé que esto no es tu fuerte, pero por favor, hazlo por Uzu-chan”.

“Por favor Shinta, no puedo depender solo de este idiota. Con la cara que tiene seguro va a espantar a alguien”.

“¡¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?!” Replicó Takeshi furioso “Para tu información en casa hay muchas chicas interesadas en mí”.

“Las que todavía van a la academia ninja no cuentan”.

“¡¿Cómo!?”

 _‘Solo hace falta una frase para que estos dos comiencen a pelearse por tonterías’_ Pensó Shinta observándolos con una sonrisa. Su Onee-san nunca lo llamaba por su nombre, y mucho menos le pedía un favor a Takeshi. Debía estar realmente interesada en ese chico para hacer algo así.

Las chicas, o mejor dicho la gente en general, lo ponían muy nervioso y por eso casi nunca hablaba con desconocidos fuera de las misiones, pero por lo menos tenía que intentarlo.

“D-De acuerdo” Tartamudeó, logrando que dejaran de pelearse de momento.

“¿En serio lo harás?” Preguntó Kushina sorprendida.

“Siempre te quedas mudo cuando estas cerca de una chica, excepto con esta loca y con Tamako-chan” Agregó Takeshi sin pensar recibiendo otro golpe de ‘esta loca’.

“Cállate y ve a explicarle esto a Tamako, no quiero ser responsable de tu muerte” Le ordenó la pelirroja.

“¿Por qué debería molestarse? No es como si fuera mi novia ni nada” Murmuraba el ninja mientras se alejaba.

“Mejor voy con él, probablemente no le diga nada para tratar de ponerla celosa” Explicó Shinta siguiendo a su amigo.

****

* * *

 

“¿Sabes? Siempre he querido una puerta en esa pared” Fue el recibimiento que le dio el Sandaime a Minato cuando lo vio “Aunque creo que todavía necesita algunos ajustes”.

“¿Hokage sama?” Preguntó el rubio con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

“No te preocupes por eso, no fue nada serio” Continúo diciendo el anciano “Al menos nadie salió herido de gravedad”.

“Supongo” Respondió avergonzado desviando la vista y mirando a la pelirroja discutiendo con Takeshi.

“Excepto Jiraiya, aunque si lo que me dijo Orochimaru es verdad creo que te contuviste bastante” Confesó para luego añadir siguiendo su mirada “No dejes la relación entre esos dos te afecte, solo son viejos amigos”

“De acuerdo, claro no hay problema” No estaba prestando atención, se distrajo por el escándalo que hizo Kushina.

“Disfruta de la fiesta, y la próxima vez que quieras hacer de albañil práctica primero en casa de Jiraiya” Se burló el Sandaime alejándose.

 _‘¿Qué fue lo último que me dijo?’_ Se preguntó el rubio caminando hasta el bar abarrotado. El único lugar libre estaba al lado de Tsunade-sama, que miraba las botellas con añoranza. Cuando él se sentó murmuro algo como ‘Ya no puedo más’ y pidió un vaso grande de sake.

“¿Qué se le ofrece señor?”

“Un vaso de agua” Contesto Minato ganándose una mirada de sorpresa. Tenía cero tolerancia al alcohol. Solo hacía falta un sorbo para que olvidara su sentido común e hiciera cosas de las que después se lamentaba. Su sensei se burlaba diciendo que una niñita aguantaba más que él.

Mientras esperaba se fijó en lo que hacían los demás. Mikoto y Yoshino conversaban animadamente mientras Takeshi entretenía a un grupo de chicas. Hiroko estaba al lado de Hiashi Hyuuga y Fugaku Uchiha mientras discutían la política de sus clanes, pero cada tanto miraba con cierta envidia a Tamako-san reírse por algo que contaba Hizashi Hyuuga, aunque rápidamente apartaba la vista cada vez que él la notaba. Al otro lado del bar el trío Ino-Shika-Cho (Chouza con un ojo morado) bebía copa tras copa armando cada vez más escándalo hasta que una Yoshino molesta arrastró a Shikaku de la oreja. Tsume Inuzuka probaba el sonido y mientras tanto Shinta Orisaka parecía muy cómodo con Kuromaru, creo que Kushina había dicho que le gustaban los perros. Y hablando de ella, en estos momentos la pelirroja estaba comiendo el que al parecer era su tazón de ramen nº 20. No había señales de su sensei por ningún lado.

“Su pedido señor “Dijo el cantinero dejando el agua frente a él “Señorita” Añadió poniendo el preciado alcohol frente a Tsunade.

“¡Muy bien, si están listos vamos a empezar con el karaoke!” Gritó Tsume desde el escenario llamando la atención de todos. Aprovechando la distracción Jiraiya salió de su escondite tras la barra e intercambió los vasos de Tsunade y Minato “¡Recuerden que las canciones son elegidas al azar!”

Por el rabillo del ojo el rubio observo como Hizashi Hyuuga sacaba disimuladamente una cámara del bolsillo de su traje y como Kushina abría su bolso.

“Parece que la diversión está a punto de comenzar” Murmuró terminando su ‘agua’ de un trago.

****

* * *

 

Aprovechando que el resto estaba escuchando cantar a Inoichi _“Macho, macho man”_ (tema que en su opinión le quedaba como anillo al dedo), Kushina sacó un frasco de su bolso y lo vertió en la carne asada y otro en la salsa teriyaki. Después, cuidándose de no ser vista, tiró unos escarabajos en la ensalada de papas. Si alguien los veía culparían a Shibi Aburame antes de descubrir que eran de plástico.

Dio un pequeño giro sobre sus tacones con elegancia. Menos mal que el sello se había debilitado un poco y podía enviar algo de chacra a sus pies para mejorar su estabilidad.

Acababa de meter las cosas de nuevo en su bolso cuando una voz se escuchó detrás de ella.

“Onee-san” Dijo Shinta en voz casi inaudible “Hay algo que quiero preguntarte”.

“¿Pasa algo malo, Chibi-kun?” Preguntó Kushina.

“Veraz…” Estaba por decir con la cara roja cuando alguien más se metió en la conversación.

“Es agradable verte vestida decentemente por una vez, Uzumaki”.

“Hablamos después” Murmuró Shinta perdiéndose entre la multitud.

“Fu-baka Uchiha” Saludó fríamente la pelirroja. Odiaba a ese sujeto, siempre presumiendo que venía de un clan de tercera obsesionado con el poder. Podía contar con una mano el número de miembros de su familia que no se merecieron una patada en el trasero en algún momento de su vida y aun así le sobrarían dedos.

El señor amargado le dirigió una mirada de soberbia y pasó a su lado sin decir nada más. No entendía que era lo que Mikoto veía en ese Emo, pero ahora se sentía muchísimo menos culpable por haber puesto su nombre en la lista para el karaoke.

Y cuando momentos después lo vio cantar _“Estaba la blanca paloma, sentada en un verde limón…”_ sobre las carcajadas de los demás ante tal espectáculo, pensó que se lo tenía merecido por quitarle su ramen esa tarde.

****

* * *

 

“¿Qué has estado haciendo?” Dijo Minato al oído de Kushina.

“Nada importante, solo divirtiéndome un poco” Contestó apartándose un poco ruborizada. No le gustaban esa clase de juegos.

Escuchó como Tsume anunciaba al próximo aspirante a estrella. Ahora era el turno de Tamako, quien realmente tenía una hermosa voz, y la canción que le toco, _“Please remember”_ , parecía hecha para ella.

“¿Quieres bailar?” Preguntó el rubio ofreciéndole su mano, al ver que otras parejas salían a la improvisada pista.

 _“No debería, Mina-chan no parece el mismo”_ Pensó Kushina antes de aceptar.

Enredó los brazos alrededor del cuello de su compañero y un leve sonrojo adorno sus mejillas. Minato le rodeó cuidadosamente la cintura, con suma delicadeza. La mayoría de los que seguían sentados observó el movimiento de ambos al ritmo de la música.

_…Please remember, please remember_

_I was there for you_

_And you were there for me_

_And remember, please remember me…_

 

“¿Te he dicho que te ves muy hermosa?” Preguntó Minato al oído de la pelirroja.

“¿Exactamente cuánto alcohol tomaste esta noche?” Se burló Kushina para disimular su nerviosismo.

“No he probado ni una gota, aunque debo admitir que el agua tenía un gusto muy raro”.

 _“¿O sea que en verdad está borracho?”_ Pensó la kunoichi decepcionada. No podía aprovecharse así de él, no cuando no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. No tenía idea de que Minato quería hacer eso desde hace mucho, y el alcohol solo lo ayudó a decidirse.

“Mejor le avisamos al Sandaime” Añadió intentando soltarse.

“Todavía no” Contestó el rubio atrayéndola más contra sí.

 _“Tal vez  pueda aprovecharme solo un poco de él”_ Pensó Kushina recargando la cabeza en su hombro, disfrutando al menos por una vez ser más que su ‘mejor amiga’.

“Hacen una hermosa pareja” Murmuró Orochimaru con una copa en la mano. De repente sintió que alguien lo rodeaba con los brazos.

“Hola preciosa, no te he visto antes por aquí” Dijo Jiraiya en tono meloso con unas cuantas copas de sake de más”.

 

_…We took each day and made it shine_

_We wrote our names across the sky_

_We ride so fast, we ride so free_

_And I knew that you had me_

_Please remember, please remember._

“Minato…”

“Kushina…” Murmuró el rubio acercando su cara a la suya.

“¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS PRECIOSA, IMBÉCIL!?” Rugió Orochimaru arrojando al Ero-Sennin contra la pared dejando un enorme agujero en esta.

“Espero que el Sandaime también quisiera siempre una ventana” Dijo Minato despejándose por completo gracias al susto.

“Mejor lo llevas con Tsunade Okaasan para que lo cure” Sugirió Kushina apartándose finalmente.

Cuando el rubio sacó de la pared a su sensei (o lo que quedaba de él) y se lo llevó cargando, la pelirroja se encaminó con paso decidido hacia el bar.

“Deme algo con alcohol rápido o empiece a correr por su vida” Le ordenó al cantinero con los ojos rojos y el cabello levantado como las nueve colas del Kyuubi.

 

* * *

 

Desde la entrada del salón Minato vio como Orisaka se alejaba con una sonrisa después de hablar con Kushina. Ella también parecía feliz por lo que debió decirle, y eso le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

“Tomara el cerdo asado” Escuchó que le decía a Takeshi.

“Estas equivocada Uzu-chan. El señor ‘Mírenme, Soy Mejor que Todos’ va a probar el arroz con salsa” Contradijo el ninja de Ushiogakure.

“¿De qué están hablando?”

“Tratamos de adivinar cuál de los platos ‘especiales’ comerá el Uchiha: la carne con somnífero, el arroz con salsa teriyaki que da comezón o la ensalada de cucarachas” Respondió el jounin con una mirada diabólica.

“Ustedes dos son iguales” Dijo Tamako aunque obviamente se estaba divirtiendo.

“¡Silencio esta por tomar algo!” Ordenó la pelirroja viéndolo tomar un plato. Por desgracia para los tres Fugaku prefirió el sushi, la única comida de esa mesa a la que no le hizo nada raro “Demonios…”

“¡Esperen, algo le pasa!” Dijo Tamako viendo cómo se ponía pálido de repente y corría gritando **‘¿¡Donde está el baño?!’.**

“La culpa es del alcohol” Intentó explicarse Minato sacando el frasco con laxantes de su bolsillo ante la mirada incrédula del resto.

 

* * *

 

“¡Es hora de anunciar el verdadero motivo de esta fiesta!” Gritó Tsunade desde el escenario con el micrófono en la mano- “¡Minato, haznos el favor de ir a buscar a tu sensei, ya debe haberse despertado!” Añadió obligándolo a irse de nuevo.

“¿El verdadero motivo?” Repitió Kushina sin entender nada.

“¿Por qué crees estamos todos aquí Uzu-chan?” Preguntó la rubia divertida “Hasta tus viejos amigos de Uzushiogakure quisieron venir a celebrarlo”.

“¿O sea que la fiesta es porque…?”

“Hoy hace exactamente ocho años es cuando viniste por primera vez a Konoha” Aclaró Jiraiya apareciendo de repente, sin señales de Minato.

“Creo que ese es motivo suficiente para celebrar” Añadió Tsunade entregándole un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo “Espero que no estés  enojada, pero era el único modo de conseguir que vinieras. Sé que es una fecha difícil para ti y necesitaba saber que no pasarías el día deprimida”.

“Tsunade Okaasan…” Murmuró la kunoichi conmovida.

“No digas nada, solo ve a divertirte” Invitó la Sannin dándole una palmada en la espalda. La observo perderse entre la multitud con una sonrisa, no notó que apenas se dio vuelta ella salió disparada hacia la terraza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A un paso del final de la historia!!  
> Perdón otra vez por la tardanza pero este capítulo fue el que más problemas me causo, no podía decidir que quería que pasara. Espero que les gustara. Por suerte ya empecé a escribir el capítulo seis (de hecho pensé en el final casi desde el principio, es una manía que tengo).  
> ¿Qué opinan de los shinobis de Uzushiogakure? Tengo pensado usarlos en otra ocasión.  
> Aunque no viene al caso, aclaro que casi en todos mis fics el clan Uzumaki seguirá existiendo. Son demasiado interesantes para no hacerlos parte de ellos :P  
> ¡Repito todas las pistas, excepto la que di en “Clase de cocina”! (si quieren saber cuál era tienen que leer el fic).  
> 1_Kushina no está sola en la foto.  
> 2_No esta con Minato, pero alguien está abrazando a la pelirroja.  
> 3_Fue tomada cuando nació la kunoichi, un 10 de julio.  
> 4_Y la última pista es que, en cierto modo, Kushina ha estado mencionando a esa persona desde el principio y no se trata ni de Tsunade ni de Ero-Sennin (como si dejara que el pervertido le diera un abrazo).  
> 5_No, mejor doy una más ^-^: Hay otro dato escondido cerca del final de “Clase de cocina”, solo hay que prestar mucha atención.  
> ¡Comentarios por favor!  
> PD: Viendo las bromas que hace Kushina, el Kyuubi a veces se pregunta cuál de los dos es el demonio XP.


	6. ¡Feliz Aniversario!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este es el último capítulo, gracias por seguir esta historia hasta el final.

_‘Kushina no está aquí’_ Fue lo primero que pensó Minato cuando regreso al salón. La gente parecía no darse cuenta de que la invitada de honor había desaparecido, estaban demasiado ocupados pasándolo bien. Incluso Fugaku se estaba riendo, seguramente bajo el efecto de algún calmante.

Lo mejor sería irse, sin ella ya no tenía razón para quedarse por más tiempo. Estaba recogiendo sus cosas cuando alguien me toco el hombro.

“Namikaze…” Llamó Shinta Orisaka visiblemente incómodo. Lo vio tragar saliva antes de continuar “Uzu-chan está en la terraza. Deberías ir a hablar con ella”.

“¿Por qué me lo dices?” Pregunto de mal modo.

“Es una buena amiga, no me gusta verla triste” Murmuró el ninja de Uzushiogakure.

“Sí, me quedo bien claro lo buen amigo que eres de ella” No podía evitarlo, desde que los vio hablando en un rincón no podía quitarse de la cabeza que había más que solo amistad de su lado. No dejare que te quedes con ella, pensó molesto.

“ _¿QUÉ?_ No, te equivocas, eso no es lo que está pasando” Ruborizado, el rubio entendió que lo último lo dijo en voz alta “Es verdad que es más que una amiga para mí, pero no la veo de ese modo, sino como mi hermana mayor”.

Minato se quedó con la boca abierta.

“Siempre he sido muy tímido, como la mayoría de la gente de mi clan, y cuando este fue destruido los Uzumaki me criaron como uno de los suyos” Explicó apenado “Fueron muy amables, pero por culpa de mi carácter me era muy difícil decir lo que pensaba. Al ver esto Uzu-chan me tomó bajo su cuidado y gracias a ella es que hice amigos como Tamako y Takeshi. Entiendo que pueda dar esa impresión” Añadió rojo “Pero para mí es como una hermana, y ella también me ve como su hermano pequeño. Por eso me dice ‘Chibi-kun’, técnicamente soy el más joven de nuestra generación en la familia.

“¿Podrías decirme de que estaban hablando antes?” Preguntó más tranquilo, parecía ser honesto “Si es que no te importa, claro”.

“Bueno…” Por difícil que parezca se veía aún más nervioso que antes “Es que una de sus amigas… Me pareció muy simpática y quería saber si tenía… si tenía…”

 _‘Quería saber si esa amiga tenía novio’_ Adivino el rubio, feliz de saber que no era su rival.

“¿Dijiste que Kushina estaba en la terraza?” Suspirando aliviado, Shinta se limitó a asentir “Gracias por decírmelo. Y Orisaka” Añadió algo avergonzado a mitad de la escalera “Perdón si fui grosero contigo antes”.

“No te preocupes, no es nada comparado a como debieron ser Arashi sensei y, sobre todo, Kaseiyo cuando te conocieron”.

 

* * *

 

Tal y como le había dicho, Kushina estaba en la terraza. Estaba apoyada en la baranda, de espaldas a él con la mirada fija en el cielo. Sonrió a ver que estaba descalza, sus zapatos debían estar tirados en algún basurero de Konoha. Cuidándose de no hacerse notar se acercó sigilosamente y la abrazo por la espalda.

“¿Tomando un poco de aire fresco?” Le dijo al oído y la sintió estremecerse.

“Hacia demasiado calor ahí dentro, estaba empezando a marearme” Mintió la pelirroja bajando la mirada.

Sin soltarla, Minato  hizo lo mismo y se puso a observar la aldea de noche. Había luces en muy pocos negocios, la idea de Fugaku con el tema de la comida había sido contratar a los cocineros por esa noche. Curiosamente, el salón de belleza había perdido su techo y una de sus paredes parecía estar por derrumbarse en cualquier momento.

“Estilo de viento, Cuchilla Huracán” Explicó mostrándole su brazo izquierdo, sin un solo rasguño “Creo que es la primera vez que uso esa técnica sin lastimarme”.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

“Parecías pasarlo bien cuando me fui” Dijo Minato finalmente “¿Tu repentina huida tiene que ver con el hecho de que la fiesta fuera para ti?”

Kushina tardo un tiempo en responder, y cuando lo hizo su voz sonaba triste.

“La muerte de mi madre, el día que me dijeron que esta aldea seria mi nuevo hogar, el primer ataque a Uzushiogakure, cuando mi padre casi muere durante una misión” Dijo en voz baja “Para mí el 18 de abril no es una fecha para celebrar”.

Sin previo aviso, Minato la levanto en el aire y la sentó en la baranda. Acto seguido se puso frente a ella, obligándola a mirarlo.

“¿Que es esa cosa?” Preguntó notando por primera vez el paquete que sujetaba contra su pecho.

“No tengo idea, me lo dio Tsunade Okaasan y no lo he abierto todavía” Explicó la pelirroja rompiendo el papel. Al ver su contenido casi se le cae “Kaa-chan” Murmuró tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Se trataba de su foto, la única foto que tenía en la que estaba con su madre. De ella había heredado su tipo de chacra tan especial  y de no haber muerto habría convertido en la jinchuriki del Kyuubi en lugar de ella. Por mucho tiempo la odio por haber muerto y trato de odiar todo lo que le recordara a su madre, destruyó todas las fotos que tenia de ella. Todas, excepto esa.

No había podido destruirla, en su lugar la tenía escondida en un cajón donde cada tanto la sacaba para mirarla.

En ella se mostraba a una mujer de largo cabello castaño en una cama de hospital acunando en sus brazos a una bebé envuelta en una manta lila. Se veía exhausta, pero en su cara podía leerse el amor y la dicha que sentía al ver a su hijita.

Nunca se molestó en ponerla en un álbum y uno de los bordes comenzaba a doblarse, pero ahora se encontraba en un hermoso marco negro con una dedicatoria _‘Cada final es un nuevo comienzo’._

“Era su frase favorita” Explicó acariciando el grabado con ternura. “Siempre decía que cuando una historia terminaba, otra recién estaba empezando, Que todo sucedía por una razón”.

No podía estar molesta con ella, no tenía la culpa de nada en primer lugar. Ya no lamentaba haber ido a Konoha, de hecho estaba feliz por ello porque de no haber sido así no habría conocido a Mina-chan.

“Te quiero mucho Kaa-chan” Dijo pidiéndole disculpas “Lamento haber sido tan terca”.

A su lado, Minato le pasó un brazo por los hombros, sabía que no tenía que interferir.

“Para mí el 18 de abril es un día que hay que celebrar” Afirmó el rubio cuando su amiga se calmó un poco “No porque no hallan pasado cosas malas, sino porque hace mucho ocurrió algo este mismo día por lo que estaré eternamente agradecido”.

“¿Qué ocurrió?” Preguntó la pelirroja casi temiendo la respuesta.

“Jiraiya sensei se cayó en las aguas termales cuando espiaba a las chicas” Dijo con extrema seriedad “¡Estoy bromeando!” Añadió cuando Kushina soltarse para golpearlo “Lo que realmente paso fue que una chica bromista, ruidosa, temperamental, de mal carácter y que casi todos confundieron con un chico llegó a Konoha y se burló de mí apenas me conoció”.

“Ya te dije que me confundí, de verdad pensé que eras una niña”.

“Déjame terminar. Esa misma chica se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, para sorpresa de muchos ya que parecíamos muy diferentes” Sonrió al recordarlo, como los demás niños le tenían miedo él era el único que podía a acercársele “Lo que nadie se molestó en averiguar era que ella no era tan terrible como parecía al principio. En realidad era mucho peor” Kushina liberó un brazo y le pego un puñetazo en el hombro.

“Parece que el efecto del alcohol no se te ha ido por completo” Replicó la kunoichi enojada y con las mejillas encendidas.

“A pesar de todos sus defectos…” Continuó el rubio sin hacer caso a su comentario “Parecía que yo era el único que notaba que era una chica fuerte, que no temía decir lo que pensaba y protegía a la gente que quería sin importarle el precio. Hay algo que siempre he querido decirle, pero nunca he tenido el valor”.

“¿Qué el Ero-Sennin me roba la ropa interior cuando estoy de misión?” Preguntó siguiéndole el juego “¿Por qué crees que le hago la vida imposible?”

“¿Que Jiraiya sensei hace _QUÉ_?” Gritó Minato furioso. _‘Estas muerto **Ero-Sennin’**_  Pensó el rubio a duras penas controlando su ira.

“Bueno, eso no importa ahora” Contestó la pelirroja esperando por la salud del Sannin que el alcohol le borrara la memoria al día siguiente.

“Juro que esta vez lo mato” Continuó diciendo el rubio casi sin escucharla.

“¿Estabas tratando de decirme que te gusto?” Preguntó Kushina recuperando su atención.

“No” Declaró Minato con seriedad. La kunoichi sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco hasta que lo vio sonreírle con dulzura “Estoy tratando de decirte que te amo”.

“¿Hablas en serio?”

“Por supuesto. De hecho, en este momento te pediría que te casaras conmigo sino fuera porque todavía es demasiado pronto, somos todavía muy jóvenes y porque si tu familia se entera tu hermano mayor es capaz de venir a decapitarme mientras duermo.

“Yo también estoy enamorada de ti” Contesto Kushina escondiendo la cara en su hombro “Y si Kaseiyo intenta hacer algo raro le recordare que ya no soy una niña, que tengo un demonio sellado en mi interior y que no tengo problemas en contarle a su novia de cuando tuvimos que ir por él al club travestí al que fue con Ero-Sennin”.

Minato no dijo nada, en lugar de eso bajo la cabeza para finalmente besarla. Era mejor de lo que había soñado, pensó profundizando el beso. Cuando finalmente se separaron para recobrar el aliento, ambos tenían una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

 

* * *

 

“¿Creen que haya funcionado?”

“Espero que sí, con lo que nos costó convencer a Kas de que no podía venir. De haber venido él con nosotros, Minato no volvía a ver la luz del sol”.

“¿Quieren bajar un poco la voz? Tratamos de escuchar la canción” Dijo Fugaku alegremente a los ninjas de Uzushiogakure.

 _‘Este tipo comienza a asustarme’_ Pensaron Takeshi y Tamako uniéndose a los demás. El karaoke continuaba y en estos momentos Jiraiya y Tsunade estaban en el escenario, cantando una vieja canción de amor. En pocos minutos la rubia había arrasado con casi todo el alcohol y su voz sonaba bastante desafinada.

“Parece que Uzu-chan y su futuro esposo no fueron los únicos que tuvieron suerte. Mira a Shinta” Comentó Takeshi señalando a su amigo. En esos momentos él estaba hablando tranquilamente con Tsume Inuzuka, cosa rara ya que era extremadamente tímido.

“Parece que alguien al fin empieza a superar su timidez  ¿Crees que necesite ayuda?” Preguntó Tamako en tono cómplice.

“Mejor esperemos hasta que él nos la pida. Si Shinta realmente quiere tener alguna clase de relación con esa chica, aunque sea solo amigos, tengo el presentimiento de que él sentirá que debe luchar por su cuenta” Explicó el castaño con sorprendente madurez, para luego arruinarlo al preguntar “Por cierto ¿Cuál de los dos suena mejor? ¿Kushina Namikaze o Minato Uzumaki? ¿Y cuánto tiempo crees que pase hasta que se casen y tengan hijos? Por las miradas de muerte que le estuvo lanzando a Shinta será una sorpresa si Ramen jr. no nace antes de que cumplan 25”.

“¡Presten atención porque solo lo diré una vez!” Gritó Tsunade con el micrófono, ocasionando que más de uno se quedara medio sordo “¡Esta es la última vez que celebramos que Uzu-chan llego a Konoha!” La mayoría se puso a protestar y la rubia continuó “¡El próximo 18 de abril celebraremos que ella y Minato al fin tuvieron su primera cita!”

“¿Y cuál es la diferencia?” Se quejó Shikaku en voz baja “Después de todo ninguno de los dos va a  querer venir”.

 

* * *

 

 

Mientras tanto en la terraza, dos ninjas continuaban en su propio mundo.

“Feliz aniversario Mina-chan”.

“Feliz aniversario Kushina”.

* * *

 

 **** **_…Años después…_**

A Naruto le encantaban las fotos que tenía en su casa. A diferencia de sus amigos, que tenían más que nada fotografías familiares, su familia tenía muchas fotos divertidas; como a sus primas Keiko y Ayumi maquillando a su tío Kas mientras dormía, o a Ero-Sennin abrazando asustado a una mujer de pelo negro muy fea.

Sin embargo, una de sus favoritas era la que tenía en las manos en ese momento. Se trataba de una foto en la estaba su abuela cuando su mamá era todavía una bebé. Su mamá casi nunca hablaba de ella, pero era obvio que la quería mucho.

“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?” Preguntó Minato tomando en brazos a su hijo de 5 años.

“¡Papá bájame, ya no soy un bebé!” Se quejó el niño revolviéndose.

“Sabes que no puedes entrar aquí mientras tu mamá se está bañando” Lo regañó cariñosamente.

“Pero Ero-Sennin dijo que si le daba la ropa interior de mamá me daría un premio” Explicó inocentemente Naruto.

 _‘Usar a mi hijo de esa forma. Esto no va a quedar así sensei’_ Pensó Minato sin cambiar su expresión para no asustar a Naruto. Momentos después se escucharon golpes en la puerta.

“¿Puedes ir a abrir Mina-chan?” Preguntó Kushina desde el baño.

“No solo voy a abrir, tengo que decirle un par de cosas a Jiraiya sensei” Murmuró el rubio mayor saliendo de la habitación.

“¿Tu papá ya se fue?” Preguntó la pelirroja asomándose por la puerta. Al ver que así era entro tranquilamente “Muy bien entonces vamos a revisar tu arsenal ¿Polvos pica pica?”

“Listos”.

“¿Bombas de humo?”

“Listas”.

“¿Botellas de sake que ‘accidentalmente’ llenaste en el inodoro?”

“Listas, pero no fue un accidente. Tú me enseñaste como hacerlo mamá”.

“De acuerdo, pero no le digas eso a tus padrinos” Le pidió a su hijo “Y lo más importante de todo ¿Dónde está el kunai especial que te dio tu padre en caso de emergencias?”

“Lo tengo en el bolsillo” Contestó Naruto mostrándoselo “¿Puedo darles un poco de la ensalada mutante que preparó papá el otro día?”

“Pensaba hacérselo probar al padre de Sasuke, pero de acuerdo” Aceptó Kushina orgullosa. Su hijo, Naruto Namikaze, era todo un Uzumaki “Y eso no era ensalada, era pollo frito”.

“Pero estaba verde…”

En ese momento se escucharon voces en le entrada y a alguien que parecía estar siendo estrangulado.

“¡Papá, era solo una broma!” Gritó Naruto corriendo para descubrir que no era su padre sino Tsunade Obaachan quien quería matar a su padrino. Ellos cuidarían a Naruto mientras Minato y Kushina salían a cenar, era un día muy especial para ellos.

Ese día celebraron su boda.

Ese día tuvieron su ‘primera cita’ y se dieron su primer beso.

Ese día Jiraiya decidió irse de Konoha por un tiempo para escapar de Minato y tiempo después encontró a un primo suyo que creía muerto.

Pero por sobre todas la cosas, ese día conoció a un niño tonto, enano y algo afeminado que se volvió su mejor amigo y resultó ser el amor de su vida.

 _‘18 de abril’_ Pensó Kushina tocando el collar de su madre con cariño _'Es un día que vale la pena celebrar'._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin.  
> Eso fue todo “La fiesta de Tsunade” ha llegado a su final.  
> Tengo el presentimiento de en el momento del beso algunos pensaron ¡Al fin!  
> Quien estaba en la foto con Kushina resulto ser su madre ¿Alguien se lo había imaginado?  
> No pude evitar meter a Jiraiya en problemas hasta el último momento.  
> Ahora que terminó explico las pistas:  
> Kushina está con su madre en la foto (y si uno se fija bien en la esquina se ve también el pulgar de su padre).  
> Obviamente Minato no estaba en la foto, fue tomada mucho antes de que se conocieran.  
> Justamente fue tomada el día de su nacimiento.  
> Kushina ha estado llamando a Tsunade ‘Okaasan’ (madre) desde el primer capítulo, así que técnicamente la ha estado mencionando a su madre desde el inicio.  
> La pista de clase de cocina se refería a que la persona de la foto era la dueña del collar que se puso para la fiesta, o sea que se trataba de una mujer. Y la pista oculta estaba en que cuando Minato pensó que Kushina no dejaba que nadie la llamara por su nombre, él mencionó a su padre y a sus hermanos, no a su madre. (En una nota aparte, una de las razones por la que ella tanto odiaba su nombre era porque su madre era la única que la llamaba así. Incluso su padre y hermanos la llamaban por un apodo la mayor parte del tiempo).  
> Gracias otra vez a todos los que leyeron “La fiesta de Tsunade” supongo que nos leeremos en otros fics.


End file.
